User blog:Wassboss/Udesky vs Captain Munro Kelly
Udesky: One of the Mercenaries hired by the kirby family to help find thier missing son. vs Captain Munro Kelly: The smooth talking Safari Guide who fought against evil gorilla's. Who is deadliest Note: This will be a 3 on 3 battle (Munro, Kahega and Dr. Peter Elliot vs Udesky, Nash and Cooper) Udesky.jpg|Udesky mossberg 500 cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 500 Crusier steyr aug.jpg|Steyr AUG barrett m82a2.jpg|Barrett M82A2 Munro Kelly.jpg|Captain Munro Kelly Spaz 12.jpg|Spaz-12 FN FAL 50.61.jpg|FN FAL 50.61 m60.jpg|M60 Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Udesky cause he fighst dino's" or "Munro because he's black" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying. Battle Udesky wipes his brow with his left hand, the heat from the volcano causing some discomfort. Behind him Cooper and Nash also try to keep cool, by waving their hands in front of thier faces to try and cool themselves down. They have been hired by the head of a large jewelry company to try and find rare gold that is rumored to be in the area, which they plan on using to make a new line of gold necklaces. "Goddamit man, why the hell are we climbing into an active volcano just to get some friggin gold" nash shouts, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. "Because this company pays good, 1 and a half million pound each if we can find it" udesky replies, secrectly agreeing with what Nash has said. "Hey" Cooper says "Who are those guys" he continues, pointing his arm dead ahead. Udesky looks up and spots three men, Two of which are standing talking, the other standing to attention next to them, M60 held ready to fire. "Nash, check em out" udesky says and nash removes the Barrett from his back. Lying down on the uncomfortably warm rocks, he sets up the tripod and looks through the lense at the three men. "Well" Udesky asks after a few seconds. "Well the guy with the M60 seems to be a guard of some sort, probeley just an army grunt. The other black guy seems to be the more dominant of the three, sort of like the head of security. The white guy looks to be the brains of the operation, his pose and hand gestures suggest he is angry with the guy he is talking with" A wheezing whooting sounds from behind a rock and a large grey gorilla shambles out into view, it's face scarred. Beating it's chest it charges the three men, screaming and shouting. The Black guy lifts up a shotgun and squeezes the trigger with his hand, sending a 12 gauge slug into it's face, knocking the gorrilla back and killing it. "Are they a threat" Udesky asks. "Not as much as that freaking gorrilla but they are likely to get in the way of us getting payed, the sack next to the guard has gold inside". Udesky thinks for a few minutes before asking "Do you think you could take them out". Nash takes his eye away from the lense and glares at udesky. "Of course I can" he says and redies his sights, picking out his first target and firing. ---- "Calm down Doctor" "Calm down, how am I supposed to calm down, almost all our team is dead, amy's been kidnapped and we're stuck in a friggen volcano" Dr Elliot replies, his voice flustered and frustrated. "Well if you hadn't attracted all those killer gorrilla's with your shouting they would all be alive now" Munroe says back, his voice just as cool and calm as ever. "For the last freaking time, gorrilla's are not killers, they just felt threatened by our precence and attacked out of fear" elliot shouts. A wheezing whooting sounds from behind a rock and a large grey gorilla shambles out into view, it's face scarred. Beating it's chest it charges the three men, screaming and shouting. Munroe lifts his Spaz-12 and squeezes the trigger with his hand, sending a 12 gauge slug into it's face, knocking the gorrilla back and killing it. "Now did that gorrilla really look that threatened" munroe asks, getting a glare from Elliot. Suddenly a shot rings out, cracking off the back of the rock wall. Munroe and Kahega instinctivly duck down but Elliot's reactions are too slow and he is hit in the back of the head with a sniper round, splattering his brains across the ground. (2-3) Kahega sets up his M60 and scans the high ground, spotting the sniper at the same time he adjusts his aim to him. Kahega is faster off the bat and sends a barrage of bullets flying towards nash, throwing his aim off and sending the bullet flying past his head. Kahega keeps his middle fingers firmly on the trigger untill he hears the clicking, indicating that he is out of ammo. Looking up he sees the sniper has been killed, assumed to be riddled with bullets. (2-2) "We've lost nash" udesky shouts over to cooper, who nods his head grievingly. Popping out from behind the cover of a craggy rock he spray's his assault rifle in the general direction of the M60 shooter, who is desperatly trying to reload his machine gun. However he is forced back fully behind cover, Munroe has picked up the FN FAL from elliot's body and is laying down some impressivly suppressive fire. Jamming another clip into his his AUG he takes a risk and steps fully out into the open, exposing himself fully but allowing his to aim properly at Kahega. ---- Khaega feels the bullets impact him, each one just as violently painful as the one that preceeds it. The first 3 hit him in the left shoulder, forcing him to stop his reloading, the next 4 hitting him in the right arm, leaving it usless as unable to hold down the trigger of the empty, bulletless, M60. The next one strikes him in the jaw and the one after that crashing into his temple. But Khaega feels nothing after this, barely acknowledging the rest of the bullets. As his left cheek presses against the volcano floor, the pressure feels good, as his hearing slowly deafens, his feeling evapourating and his vision slowly dulls to black. (1-2) ---- "Wrong move punk" Munroe says, his voice making the words seem more badass and awesome than they should do. He sprays the remaining rounds in his clip at cooper, downing him just as his ammo count depletes to zero. (1-1) Tossing aside his now empty FAL he draws his Spaz and sprints, zig zagging in and around cover, stopping the last mercenary from getting even a single bullet into him. Locating the rock his adversary is behind he jumps round it and pumps his shotgun at udesky, he steps to the side and sends his own shotgun slug back, the close distance of his shot severing the hand of monroe. The black safari guide screams in agony and udesky checks his ammo count, noticing that he has three bullets left. "This is for nash" he says, blasting monroe's legs, putting him to his knees. "This is for Cooper" he says, this time more threatening, blasting him in the stomach and making him double over in utter agony. "And this one, the most important one, is for trying getting in the way of getting me paid" he says, his voice getting louder as he levels the shotgun at monroe's head, a few seconds later sending bits of skin, brains, blood and bone skimming across the volcano floor. Winner Udesky Verdict Munroe was completly out classed here. The only real advantage he had weapon wise was with his shotgun, but the AUG and Barret meant that closing the distance was very hard to do. Udesky, being a mercenary for hire, was far more ruthless than Munroe and his more military like training meant he knew his way around guns better. What also helped win it and what most of the voters brought up, was the fact that he had faced dinosaurs (if only briefly) which are much more dangerous than a bunch of gorrila's. Category:Blog posts